Dancing with Death
Dancing with Death is the season finale of Season 69. In this episode, Clesta and many others go to a ball, but soon realize they're dancing with death. Starring *Clesta Featuring *Vanilla *Bun *Happy and Crappy *Quicky *Howdy *Sunset *Bowler *Spoony *Aibis *Scarey *Spicy Appearances *Sicily *Fish Stick *Gyro *Pricky *Jamith *Racist *Saturn *Cocktail *Pinkie Plot Clesta flies over to her house and looks into her mailbox. Inside is an invitation to a ball in "her honor". Clesta realizes people finally accept her as a princess and flies to the location of the manor. As she flies towards the manor, she sees an awful lot of people driving, flying and running the same way she's going. She gets suspicious but just passes it off as a coincidence. She then sees everyone wait outside the same manor she was going to. She sees Racist and yells at him as everyone yells at each other. The host of the ball, Sunset, tells everyone it was a ruse so everyone can think she isn't exactly like Clesta. Everyone stares confused at Sunset, who then leads them inside the manor. Soon after, everyone starts dancing to calm music. Everyone is enjoying themselves and it seems like nothing can ruin their night- until a scream is heard. Sunset, Clesta and a few others rush over to the corpse of Saturn, chest ripped open and his heart removed. The watchers gasp and Gyro believes this is the work of robots. Sunset tells everyone to calm down and tells Clesta to help her find the killer. Clesta and Sunset order everyone to go into groups of three. The group splits up. One group, consisting of Bun, Howdy and Vanilla, wander down an empty hallway. They see many paintings in this hallway, one of which reminds Howdy of the Wild West. One reminds Vanilla of ice cream and one reminds Bun of his killer form. Bun prepares to turn but quickly calms down and continues moving. Another group, Happy, Crappy and Gyro, enter a kitchen to find nothing. Gyro asks Crappy if he's ever heard of robots. Crappy says no and they keep walking. Suddenly, Happy trips over a wire and gets decapitated by a medieval axe. Crappy dies of a disease soon after. Gyro sees this and runs away. Sunset, Clesta and Fish Stick wander the halls. Sunset whispers to Clesta why they brought Fish Stick instead of Pinkie, with Clesta not even knowing why and just now realizing that Pinkie has a katana. Fish Stick asks how long until they can take a break and Clesta says that she isn't sure. Gyro meets up with the three and tells them that Happy and Crappy were killed by the killer. All Clesta says is: "Damn". They then hear another scream and rush over to the bedroom, where Scarey, Cocktail and Sicily are seen blown up. Scarey, barely alive and missing his lower half, crawls over to Clesta and tells her that he knows who the killer is. Just before he tells her, he dies. Gyro screams out that this is the work of robots and Sunset tells him to be quiet. Suddenly, Spoony and Aibis wander into the room with multiple spoons in their hands. Clesta and Sunset order Fish Stick to go with the two ibises and he does so. Gyro sacrifices himself and asks if he can act as bait. Clesta agrees with little remorse and ties Gyro to the floor by his feet. She tells Gyro to scream if anything happens and Gyro says that he still hates Robo Star. Spoony, Aibis and Fish Stick wander into the kitchen only to collect spoons. Fish Stick groans angrily but sees a button on a painting. He presses it and the two ibises are sent down a trapdoor. Fish Stick reels his fishing rod arm to save them. It works, but Spoony drops his spoons and hugs the spoons as he falls into a pit of lava, maniacally laughing in the process. Fish Stick reels up a mourning Aibis and they exit the kitchen. The screen cuts back to Vanilla, Bun and Howdy. Bun suddenly starts getting tired and sits down. Vanilla asks if Bun is alright and Bun says he'll be alright, but then says he is close to turning. Howdy gasps but Vanilla says "I don't get it". Bun tells Vanilla that she will soon turn into Yip. Vanilla then realizes this and tells Bun he will be alright and just after runs away from Bun. Howdy says he'll stand by his side and they walk together. Meanwhile, Gyro is still seen standing in place, worried. Suddenly, Gyro is stabbed in the back and screams in pain. Clesta and Sunset rush to Gyro's location only to see his blood on the ground, as his corpse is missing. Clesta and Sunset fly down a hallway and find Fish Stick and Aibis fearfully walking down the hallway. Sunset asks what's wrong and Aibis says that the killer activated a trap that killed Spoony. Clesta tells Aibis that they will find the killer and Fish Stick looks at Clesta and makes a slit-throat action with his fishing rod to his arm. Just as they start walking, Aibis is stabbed in the head by a spear. Fish Stick walks backwards in fear and falls down another trapdoor. Clesta flies down to save him but is unable to grab Fish Stick and grabs his fishing rod's string. The string snaps and Fish Stick falls into a pit full of buzzsaws and saw blades. Soon, Clesta gets suspicious of Sunset because she hosted the party in the manor. Sunset tells Clesta that isn't even her house and Clesta suspiciously stares at Sunset. They then soon fly away and find Vanilla running down the hall. She slams into Clesta, who asks why Vanilla is running. Vanilla tells the two that Bun is turning and they fly to his location. Howdy continues to stand by his side as Bun sees Clesta and Sunset and tells them to go before he turns. Clesta attempts to use her magic to stop Bun's turning but is unable to. She prepares to kill Bun until Pricky and Jamith run down the hall and tell Clesta that they think they found the murderer. Spicy is seen burning Racist to a crisp with his fire breath. Clesta and Sunset fire their ice magic at Spicy, freezing him. However, he thaws and sets Sunset and Clesta on fire. As they attempt to put out the fire, Quicky kicks Spicy in the face and soon defeats him with his awesome parkour skills. Spicy quickly retreats but is then smashed by an anvil. Clesta and Sunset tell everyone to evacuate as they will find the killer before it takes anymore people. Quicky asks if he can help and Clesta agrees, but Sunset launches him out of the manor, where he lands on a tree, perfectly unharmed. Vanilla and Howdy lead Bun, who turned into Yip, out of the manor by chains around his arms and neck. Clesta asks Sunset if anyone else is in the house and she says there aren't. Clesta and Sunset then stare at each other and prepare to blast each other with magic. Suddenly, Bowler enters the room and, in a light British accent, tells the two that he was the one who caused all of those kills, but only because everyone has used a bowling ball once in their lives. He then tells them to smite him and they do so with no remorse. They then walk outside of the manor together, holding hands. The episode ends with the souls of everyone who died floating up to Heaven. Deaths *Saturn's chest is ripped apart and his heart is ripped out. *Happy is decapitated, while Crappy dies by a disease. *Scarey, Cocktail and Sicily are blown up by a bomb. *Spoony burns to death in a pit of lava. *Aibis is stabbed in the head by a spear. *Fish Stick is shredded to pieces by saws. *Gyro is backstabbed. *Racist burns to death. *Spicy is smashed by an anvil. *Bowler is blasted by magic. Trivia *The episode itself is based off the Family Guy episode And Then There Were Fewer *All the deaths in this episode are permanent and were caused by Bowler. *Spoony falling into the pit of lava was based off a scene of Lord of the Ring, where Gollum jumped down a volcano to retrieve the Ring and started laughing maniacally as he fell into the lava. *It is unknown how Bowler set up all the traps in the manor without Sunset noticing. *Despite what people may believe, it is confirmed that Bowler caused every death, even his own. *Originally, Yip was the killer and was arrested by Clesta. This was soon changed because, as said in the commentary, "it wouldn't make sense how a toothless bunyip's xenophobic split-side would be able to set up complex traps like an axe trap, so we made a Mr. V-like bowling ball set up the traps, then we let the episode play out as it is". *Everyone who died will permanently be dead. However, they could be brought back if the creator of the character requests it. *This is the first time Bun turned into Yip yet killed no one. Category:Season 69 Episodes Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes